Snapping is to be understood to mean a suddenly occurring acceleration or deceleration.
Such a toothbrush is known from DE-A-37 24 476.
The force with which the brush is pushed against the teeth is important for a proper cleaning action. To remove dental plaque a certain pressure must be applied. However, the brushing pressure should not be too high because the brush also comes into contact with the gums and the tooth necks during brushing. DE-A-37 24 476 describes a tooth brush which provides protection against an excessive brushing pressure. For this purpose a blade spring is fitted with its two ends in facing slots in the parts. A drawback of this construction is that after a pressure threshold at which the snap action of the spring occurs has been exceeded the reset force of the spring (and, as a consequence, the brushing pressure) becomes indeterminate.